Scenes of the Past Walk into the Future
by Lup Jack
Summary: Modern day Kisara meets up with Seto Kaiba, the great owner of Kaiba Corporation in Domino City, but of course neither holds any memory of their past lives. CHAPTER 5 UP!R&R SetoXKisara
1. Blue Eyed Girl

Aaaah, my first Seto/Kisara fic. I know at first it's not soo humorous. *shrugs* It might be corny!

**

* * *

Chapter 1___________________Feeling**

{Walking on the sand's dark path, my soul weighs down on me heavily & my heart an empty broken crystal. In my arms I hold my one and only love...Why} ***Flashback starts***

"Where is that woman?! Foolish guards...can't even take care of a simple girl"

High Priest Seto roamed down the halls looking for the silver haired Kisara, whereas she was in another room being held back by Priest Akunadim.

"My son shall become the Pharaoh & rule the power that resides in you!"

A frightened Kisara steps back, staring into the elder Priest's dark eye engulfed by evil. Knowingly she shall accept death, what more has she to live for? Feelings she has for the Priest Seto but...

"It is for the good of Seto that you die."

Priest Seto had just heard his name be spoken of. A dark feeling seeped from the room on his right. Slamming open the doors, he discovers two people in the room, and a spirit? A priest, Kisara, & the slipping soul of a beautiful yet sad white dragon.

"Kisara!?"

Without hesitation he runs towards the girl on the floor but abruptly stops before getting down on his knees as he notices the one responsible for this.

"Priest..Akunadim.."  
Shock fills his mind, staring at Akunadim, he who taught Seto to be kind and always showed mercy to criminals.

"You shall dominate God & become strong enough to rule all!!"

*Flashback ends*

"I do not care.. for power anymore..."

Falling to his knees, he slowly places Kisara down yet her eyes softly open for one last time.

"!..Kisara"

Her lips reach his trembling lips, mustering the last of the strength she has left, he holds her as they share a kiss, a tear slides down his cheek..

**MODERN TIMES**

Domino City, Kaiba Corporation, President Seto Kaiba sits in his office working on his laptop & his little brother Mokuba lies on the couch, on his stomach, staring at the flat screened TV on the wall, watching digital monsters.

"Ni-sama, I want a Digimon"

"You have your capsule monsters, Mokuba."

"Hm..guess so.. but I'm not so much of a little kid."

Seto looks up at Mokuba from his laptop & shakes his head. On the other side of Domino city, there walked two young boys, one messy blond and the other spikey hair with blond bangs.

"Jonouchi-kun, let's go to the arcade. They're putting in a new claw machine that'll have Magic and Wizards monster plushies and I want to at least get Black Magician!"

"A plushy, Yugi? Girl's like plushies..don't they, eh? Hehehe,okay"

They reach the arcade in the mall, the new machine occupied by 10 kids who already want to get they're hands on those plushies. Both of them groan and wait 15 minutes until finally getting to use it. The last one was a silver-blond girl who got a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie.

"Cute girl." Said Jonouchi.

Yugi quickly grabs the machine, Yami Yugi begins to stare at Yugi try to get a Black Magician where only his hat can be seen.

-Think you can do it, Aibou?-

'I hope so.'Yugi thought.

After losing 7 quarters, he finally gets Black Magician, as for Jonouchi, he captures a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushy much faster than Yugi did.

"You're so much better, Jonouchi-kun!"

"Aw, there there Yugi! You're way better at lots of games than I am!"

They both got to the food court, where again they spotted the same girl eating wedge melted cheese fries. Night falls and the sun rises as another day begins, this time a school day. The girl roams the cherry blossomed filled ground, domino high uniform, silver-blond long hair and deep blue eyes. She sits on a stone bench under the tree until she's approached by the same two guys from yesterday.

"You go to school here?" Yugi asked.

"How come we never noticed?" Jonouchi said.

"Ah..?"

"What's you're name?"

"..Kisara"

They both grin and state their names then invite her to Yugi's grandfather's card store.

"What kind of cards do you collect?" Yugi asked.

"I mostly collect dragon cards and some other light types"

"I like strong and gambling cards" Jonouchi said, then tried to flex his non-existent muscles.

Walking by on the sidewalk, they open their card packs and a Kaiba Corp. limousine passes by with Seto inside. He keeps his eyes closed while Mokuba listened to music by Utada Hikaru. The second the limousine passes Yugi, Jonouchi and Kisara. Seto suddenly feels a slight vibration in his pocket. 'What?' He thought as he reached in and took out the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

* * *

Aibou would be Yami Yugi addressing Yugi, to those who didn't already know. The next chapter will be up sometime if the first one is liked ^_^;; Kisara's real hair color isn't known well, either it's blonde or silver/white, so I chose it this way. Edit: It's established that Kisara has silver hair. I'm merely editing the first chapter, it had, like the next ones, a ton of mistakes as I didn't type very well when I was younger but worked on it.


	2. The Card

Gasp*a*! a second chapter! And before the year was over. Enjoy~!I'm not good at summaries or chapter names ^^; or..much. But ;_; thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2__________The Card**

The typing sound filled the room as Seto Kaiba worked while Mokuba played Capmon on Game boy Advance. The thought of what had happened before stumbled in on his mind. 'That card...what was that feeling?' Seto thought.

On Wednesday at 7am, all students are already attending class in Domino High.

Honda watches Yugi beat Jonouchi at yet another game

"Re-match!"

"Give it up, Jonouchi." Honda said to him.

"It's okay.. heh..you sure, Jonouchi-kun?"

"A dog should learn better after taking so many beatings, but I suppose he's too stupid."

Seto spoke, a slight grin at the fight he had just won by the reaction Jonouchi had, in his mind of course. Kisara sat in the back, silent and un-bothersome, staring out at the window. Hearing the sounds of Jonouchi growling at Kaiba as Yugi tries to calm him down. Seto ignores the fight he's in right now with Jonouchi, & goes back to the card that resides on his deck. '..Blue Eyes..' He then breaks out of his train of thought when his instincts hit him to turn back and look, and he does but at the same time, Kisara stands up from her seat and walks towards the door before he even notice's she left her desk. Seto's eyes become fixed upon the empty desk and once again, the same feeling from that time at the limousine comes to him. His eyes swing quickly toward the sight of his desk then to the door of the classroom. Kisara walks down the hall pondering about that guy.

"He seems famous... I think."

She mumbles, the thought of Seto fills her mind and blush starts creeping upon her cheeks.

"Ah.. what am I doing."

Kisara's footsteps echo through the hallway. Her mind has traced away, alone, completely forgetting what she went out to do and where she was going to until she bumps with someone, almost knocking them or herself over.

"I-i am sorry! I didn't see where I was-"

She stopped speaking when she opened her eyes to see who it was. Over a book of another language two eyes stared back at her. She was left speechless. Seto, the person she was thinking of before, broke the silence by saying..

"Watch where you're going."

He too became quiet just staring at Kisara. But then he was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing loudly and the doors opening for the students. Seto broke from the state of trance he was left in and finds that the girl started moving alone towards the outside.

"...Why haven't I seen her before here."

He slightly jumps at the same feeling, taking the card once again and staring at it. Once the school day was over, Seto was picked up by his private limousine and driven home.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon."

No matter how much he examined his card or even tried to ignore the matter, there was always something bothering him. 'Those two times..' He thought. He, Seto Kaiba, Owner of Kaiba Corp., winner and champion of any game ( he ignores Yugi and Yami Yugi at the moment ) he went on and yet, he can't seem to understand what is happening to him. Was his blue eyes white dragon somehow.. calling him? What a stupid thought. Thoroughly annoyed, he returned back to reading his latin book. ' That girl' Her face seemed to have been in his mind for quite a while and a blank space as to who she is. Suddenly Mokuba knocked on Kaiba's door, getting no answer in return the little brother walks in anyhow.

"Ni-sama, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you from any important work, I just wanted to ask you about that game-"

Mokuba stopped speaking when he looked at his big brother's spaced out expression. Now wondering if he even heard him come in at all. He waved one hand over Seto's face, stared at him and even told his big brother that he would invite Yugi and his friends over to they're home for a sleepover to try and annoy him, but to his surprise it didn't seem to wake his brother from the strange trance like state he currently was in. So Mokuba did the only thing he could do as a little brother, he started poking Seto. Seto suddenly felt himself being physically bothered and wakes from the trance, blinks twice and turns his head towards Mokuba's direction.

"What are you doing, Mokuba?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Ni-sama, but you spaced out and didn't seem to wake up. I thought doing this might wake you... And it sure did seem to"

He smiles and stopped poking.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

Seto remains quiet of what kept his mind busy. Change the subject.

"What did you come in here for, Mokuba?"

Mokuba pouted slightly

As night fell, Seto lay uneasy on his bed. The drapes of his four post bed untied to hide from when the sun will rise. He laid there until sleep finally creeped on him. The moon drowns and the sun awakes, Seto's eyes are shot open and he sat up, covered in cold sweat.

"W-what?!...what was..that dream?"

Rising from his bed, drapes now pulled away and tied. His mind racing with little bits of what he could remember from that dream. Sand glasses towered over him, then they suddenly shatter and filled the floor, a dark looming feeling lies in the background and yet he's protected by a warm yet strangely familiar light. He remembers nothing more of that and marks today the day to find that girl for whatever reason. On the other side, Kisara just won a ticket to go to the amusement park that was currently visiting Domino City. Reading the ticket on her hand, it said:

"Densetsu-Teki Doki Park"

* * *

Wow , a LOT more than what I wrote on the first chapter O_o. For those that dont know, the ticket says "Legendary Heartbeat Park" ^__^ Sorry about the Romance/Humor type..I guess it didn't turn out to be so much humor O_o;..hm..go figure. Hopefully there will be a third chapter!


	3. Your Name

Weeeee! Third Chapter's here already! ^_^ I wrote most of it in one night so it's not that great, but I had to do the next chapter soon. It's already been over a month. Thanks again for the reviews ^_^ This is my very first posted and continuing story that has gotten reviews at all, so thanks to everyone! By the way, if the writing is different or anything then that means I started using Word pad instead of always writing on Text Document.....Chapter-start-o!

* * *

**Chapter 3_________Your name**

It was a bright and sunny day, the sky a clear bright blue while it was accompanied by very few white clouds. A dress with a simple collar, long sleeves that revealed her shoulders a little and bearing one strip with the word "Dragon" printed on the chest is what Kisara wore, she quite liked it. Though the question of why should she get dressed up at all if she was going alone crossed her mind now and then.

"I might as well go to that Amusement Park and enjoy myself..."

She spoke to herself. 'Though I do have an extra ticket..' She thought. Remembering earlier, she had called Yugi and the others but they were too busy, either working or babysitting, or helping out at the card store, it was worth a try but quite alright either way with her.

"I'm being silly, it's not that bad going alone."

She said to herself as she put on striped socks, converse sneakers and placed a butterfly clip on her hair. Walking on her way to the amusement park, she notices a blond boy rushing towards her, nearly tripping twice and coming to a halt merely two feet away from Kisara.

"Eh? Jounouchi??"

She said very surprisingly. The boy simple gave his boyish sorry-I'm-late grin in response.

"Sorry, Kisara-chan"

"What are you doing here, Jounouchi? Out on a date?"

"Ha, not really. When you called asking me if I could accompany you...does the offer still stand?" He said hopefully.

Kisara felt much better and gladly nodded. They both entered Densetsu-teki Doki Part, not really caring over the name of the park, and trying to ignore the many couples that roamed the park. Then again, most of the park was for couples, they both felt slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps the name of the amusement park should have been a dead giveaway that it would be an attraction for couples.

Whereas Seto kept searching endlessly all morning for that girl, though he always relied on his technology, he currently walked through the city. His unconciousness lead him straight to Densetsu-teki Doki Park. The skies were now dashed on a darker color with even more clouds than earlier. In the meantime, Jounouchi made conversation to Kisara only about dueling and how he once beat Mai. Her name seemed to pop up now and then. Kisara didn't mind, it was already obvious to her how Jonouchi felt, although it took her a while to actually get it due to her naivety. Soft thundering was heard from afar, Seto searched wherever he could see his feet had brought him. 'I must be mad to have come here.' He thought, and suddenly spotted someone he knew too well. They didn't know they were being watched but Jounouchi was giving his long apologies to Kisara, seeing that he completely forgot about the plans he made with his sister and inviting Kisara to come with him but she politely declined.

"I think I want to stay here a little longer. I don't mind, Jounochi, really. Thank you for the offer."

She said with a smile and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Jounouchi gave a small blush, nodded and started running so he shouldn't be any more late than he already is. Seto on the other hand glared at Jounouchi and started muttering about how he shouldn't have gotten that kiss and why was he with her in the first place? Wait..was he ..Jealous?! Of Jounouchi!? How absolutely absurd. 'That stupid mutt ,so close to her and suddenly ..leaving her?' For a moment there, Kaiba's mind started jumping to conclusions that they were both on a date but suddenly he was broken out of this thought when heavy rain began to fall.

He noticed Kisara was the only person beside him that stayed under the rain and didn't run to take shelter, then saw a tear come down from her cheek but it turned out to be the rain. He had to get ahold of himself. 'Do you even know what you're doing? This is truly pathetic of me, chasing after some girl, I don't even know her own damn name. But this is a weakling's thoughts and actions.' Rain poured on and Seto didn't notice he was getting wet since he had started walking towards Kisara. Many people had now left, gone to take shelter from the rain, but the girl walked under the rain, not minding it one bit. It wasn't until she started to shiver slightly that she thought it might not have been such a bright idea to walk in the rain, but she was taken by surprise when something was laid on her head. When she looked at it, she saw a white trench coat that had a KC symbol. She turned her head to the side and tilted it up to find that Seto stood under the rain with her.

"..S..Seto?"

He remained quiet and avoided eye contact with her, he didn't even know her name but she knew his. It was pathetic! He didn't remember to hack the school's computer files.

"Your name?" He finally looked at her.

"Oh.. Kisara"

Kisara smiled softly after saying her name, leaving Seto's mouth shut. 'She's cute.. like a doll. Cute?! What am I thinking?' He ended this thought and walked on. Kisara automatically followed him. The rain poured on and Kisara tried to give back his trench coat, he was getting much more wet than she, but he refused. Seto didn't even question himself why he didn't call for his limousine to come and pick him up.

A car sped by them and splashed what looked like a small tidal wave that landed on them both, making Kaiba pissed and try to run after the car. The person driving obviously got scared of Kaiba and sped away. Seto walked back to Kisara just to find that she was laughing, very clueless he was but she looked as what he thought. 'She's...pretty.' Not a usual pretty that you'd see in a magazine cover, but a rare beauty that lights up very little times and he wants to make it light up more. They both reached the Kaiba mansion, partly laughing and soaked to the bone, Kaiba quickly then stopped his laughter because of his servant's gaze and the fact that he brought someone. Laugh? He never laughed like that. The only times he did laugh was in his opponent's face when they'd lose. He simply cleared his throat and spoke coldly.

"Resume your positions."

They quickly did, at the same time Mokuba came running downstairs to Kaiba.

"Ni-sama! Where were you?"

He stropped once he saw Kisara, a completely drenched girl with Kaiba's trench coat. Kisara on the other hand couldn't help but stare at Kaiba, the rain made his hair longer 'His wet clothes where practically hugging and revealing his chest..Bad Kisara! Stop staring.' She thought with some blush on her cheeks

"What are you staring at?" Mokuba asked her which caused Kisara to blush furiously and look down while Seto looked back at her with a soft blush color on his cheek.

* * *

That's all for chapter 3, not much to it O_o.. it seems kinda boring or long ;-;.. I'm no character basher, sure I dislike some characters but I'm not one to waste time and write down how they'll be killed or hurt them. ^_^~ The clothes Kisara wears are drawn by me, so if you don't understand how I wrote it or want to see them then just e-mail me~ That's all for now,more reviews means another chapter! XD does that sound selfish? o_o; Edit: Aaah, young me. Of course it's selfish to want more reviews and in turn give more chapters. But meh, I was young.


	4. Evil Watching

UPDATE! Chapter 4! And about damn time too. ._O I take too long to write this...anyway, thank you for reviewing and emailing me to get off my ass and get moving with this. ^_^ Too bad I wasn't so well inspired.. ah well.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 4_______________Evil Watching**

'Wow..'

Is the first thing she thought. It was 9:00 pm and she found herself in the Kaiba Mansion. His home was designed of a European Style, nothing like she'd ever seen. She sat down on the satin sheeted bed, not taking her eyes off the room she was to stay in. A knock from the door startled her out of thought.

"Yes?" She answered.

A male servant opened the door to assure her the bath was ready. A bubble bath to be exact, and she didn't even know whether she deserved this. But that thought was quickly abolished after she slipped into the bathtub filled with warm water and topped with bubbles. 'Oh, this feels so.. nice... I wish I could live here.. What a childish wish.' She thought and slightly smiled at herself. After a while, Kaiba walked away from his room towards the kitchen for a snack. He wouldn't really have much of an appetite at this hour and his mind traveled off to Kisara. He didn't know what to think, but her image would just wander into his mind just like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. 'Blue Eyes...Kisara. Ha, any girl has blue eyes.' He opened a door the second after a click was heard and found himself face to face with the one he was thinking of, except she wore nothing but a towel..

'What the hell?!' Was his thought. This was the second time his feet had taken him to where she was, except this time... this time it was, well, slightly worse. He strained to keep a strong anti-embarrassed expression on, yet his eyes couldn't help but wander. Kisara's eyes widened when the door opened and out of all the people it could have been, fate shoved Seto Kaiba there. The awkward silence was broken when she spoke.

"..ye-yes..?"

Seto could not think of anything to say, he wasn't one to blush normally until Mokuba walked to them to use the bathroom. Kisara took the opportunity and sprinted away from that scene to her room. 'Who knows how many bathroom's there are in this house, why did HE have to go to the one I was in!?' She thought after closing the door and letting out a nervous sigh. Her face flushed from embarrassment. Back to the bathroom scene, Mokuba stared at his big brother.

"Ni-sama, wasn't that Kisara?"

Kaiba hesitated an answer and walked away as if nothing had happened. Reaching his room too. "My acts are becoming from foolish to ridiculous" He said to himself, clenching his fist. Mokuba stared to where his brother was then slightly pouted.

"Ni-sama's acting too strange. Maybe he's..sick?"

From there Mokuba vowed to find out his brother's condition. The moon fell and morning rose to find that Seto Kaiba had indeed fallen ill with one of the most common sickness, the flu. Common yet it had hit him hard, but that wouldn't stop him from working. He hissed at the sunlight which shone from his windows when the curtains were drawn back. Mokuba tried to convince him to stay instead of going to Kaiba Corporation.

"Please, Ni-sama.. you have to rest."

Kisara silently watched them, thinking it might have been her fault he got sick because of yesterday's heavy rain. Seto tried to refuse Mokuba but the concerned look in his eyes got to him.

"All right, I'll stay."

He assured Mokuba, putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder just to see him smile. Kisara walked towards Seto trying to ignore last night's situation and bowed at him showing her gratitude.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night. How can I repay you?"

She smiled, unknown to her what ideas his mind had come up with. He could ask her to stay longer, probably take care of him but that would be much to odd for him to say or have Mokuba hear. Elsewhere at an apartment, Ryou Bakura's to be exact, he who owned the sennen ring and sennen eye had currently lost the eye. Bakura searched frantically for it, being that Yami Bakura was yelling at him for being so irresponsible

-How the hell could I trust you!? You lost the freaking eye!!-

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I'll look for it harder.."

-That's not good enough!-

Bakura let out a small sigh and a tiny tears stayed at the side of his eyes. Yami Bakura stared at him the scowled himself and growled for he's becoming too soft.

-I'll look for it since you're doing such a crap job.-

He said and with that Bakura stared then smiled. 'Wherever it may be..It couldn't have strayed too far.' Yami Bakura thought. Complaints could be heard from Seto's room. He had been offered to be given a bath by his temporary maid, Kisara.

"I'm not bedridden! I can bathe myself!"

Kisara looked apologetic, making Seto shut his mouth. He couldn't believe how embarrassed he had become. Kisara wore a simple's maid outfit just for fun. She haf agreed to take care of him, which she thought was the only wayt to repay him. Though Seto secretly wished she wore a more revealing maid's outfit, and the next second that thought developed quickly inside his mind, Kisara in a sexy's maid outfit, crawling on his bed and whispering in his ear how she would take care of him but that was interrupted by the knocking sound and door opening from two other servants bringing him his food. Kisara became quiet when she felt a strange but somewhat weak force which could be trailed outside. Something watching. Waiting. She felt a slight shiver. Seto stared at her distant expression. "Thinking of something, Kisara?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at Seto, simply giving him a smile.

Evening rolled around. On the outskirts of the Kaiba Mansion, near a gutter, there laid a golden item that shone through the muck surrounding it. The Sennen Eye could be seen staring at the window to Kaiba's room. Though it held no host but it would soon find one. All Sennen items would find host's or return back to where they shall be guarded. And the Sennen eye itself would want history to repeat once again. Especially when last time had failed.

* * *

Will history repeat itself once again and tear up Seto & Kisara?

What will the Sennen Eye do!?

Pathetic? Pointless? Predictable? Corny?! Yeah. I know..ah well! For anyone who may think that Seto doesn't act that way and dislikes it, I know, he's probably slightly or too out of character, sorry. This is a fanfic = Made Up Story ^_^~ OOOO! It's finally getting somewhere! The - means when the Yami is talking with their partner, you can see so in the first chapter when Yami Yugi talks to Yugi. I'm sorry if this fic is short! Or if it doesn't make sense.


	5. Shattered Illusion

I am so very deeply sorry to everyone who reads this and had to wait for the next chapter I mean,i was at my peak of being an obsessed fan but by then there weren't that many seto/kisara things so it died on me (Yu-Gi-Oh mostly) but i still love the pairing and i'll still continue. And yes yes,so I have a normal SIMPLE text Why should there be a problem with that?! Geez,simplicity is sometimes the greatest,thank you.

Chapter 5 Shattered Illusion

Ah,how the days had gone by, Kisara had lost count of them. Has it been three? Four perhaps. She had been much too busy taking care of the master of the mansion. Seto's condition had grown from a common flu to a slightly severe vomiting. He never physically looked more miserable,ah but how soon he forgets when he fell into a coma before the duelist kingdom had been announced. He cussed and cursed to have to just 'Stay in bed' and yet didn't entirely mind being taken care of by this girl Especially while she wore that enticing maid outfit. But it had struck him oddly that he could not find any information about dear Kisara in his widely advanced technology. It was already enough that he had to show Kisara hhis sudden vomiting scenes.

"This is utterly pathetic."

He said to himself. Suddenly feeling his old 'senses' return to remind him he does not need some female who was not hired to take care of him! The door opened and Kisara stepped into the room. Kaiba's 'senses' had soon vanished quickly.

"Seto-san? How are you feeling today?"

She closed the door and stared at his face awaiting for an answer if possible.

"Better than last night. You may leave now. I am not keeping you."

"But...Isn't this my job?"

"What..?"

"Mokuba-san is paying me"

"..WHAT?!"

At first he had regretted to say those words to Kisara but now, his target had changed to Mokuba.

"Kisara..?"

"Yes,Seto-san?"

"..Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"Of course,Seto-san"

"Where is it?"

"Apartment Sunny Hill. I live there with my parents."

She replied with a warm smile but his face said otherwise. While she had finished doing her job, bidded goodnight and went off to her temporary room. Seto had other business to attend to. He searched files of any apartment by the name of Sunny Hills but kept coming up with no data until a search link led to newspaper clippings on a building that burned down some months ago that held the name 'Sunny Hills'. He stared and noted the address to find that place.

Kisara on the other hand laid in her most comfortable bed and yet slept quite uneasily. Her dreams were corrupted from visions of an evil being laughing most darkly..That voice sent shivers of fear down her spine while there kneeled a man in most sorrow she had ever seen and the feeling to hold him frew until the windows of her room slammed open just to startle her out of her sleep and find a shadowy figure coming in from the window. She shrieked and dove out of her bed when the unknown person ran to it. Stopping in her tracks at the the fact her hair had been grabbed and yanked, she felt her arm get twisted back. Kisara's face turned slightly in fear to meet the person who had invaded the room when coming upon a golden item that shown brightly in the dark face. That same emotion she felt that dark day returned and her mind soon burst from the awakening of memories. Her eyes grew the colour of light. Kaiba had soon kicked open the door to her room just to see the girl lay on the floor and the window's curtains moving by nature's wind.

"Kisara?? Kisara?!"

He knelt and picked up the unconcious girl into his arms,shaking her slightly and asking wether she was all right. What Seto failed to notice was the golden object that hid in the dark corners of the room. Though the sennen item did wrongly at his task but, no matter..He was inside the premises. Kaiba kept Kisara in his room, pacing wether someone had broken in and how. He had the best security but then. He sighed and let his eyes fall upon the girl whom now slept peacefully on his bed. Oh how she looked lovely there. Letting his legs walk over to the bed,he sat beside her and stroked some bangs from her face.

"....Seto-san?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and stood quickly as if he'd been pacing for a while. Swearing to god that she wasn't awake when he was touching her without her consent. With the distraction of his thoughts,he stared deeply into her woken face and a subject came into his mind.

"Kisara. Let's go take you home."

"All right..."

She nodded calmly still shocked from what had previously happened and wondered if he was mad over anything she might have caused. The limosine took them right up the street where 'Sunny Hills' supposedly still stood. Coming out of the vehicle and walking up to the untouched and barred grounds where as now only showed black and grey rubble and signs of a new place coming,another sign simply showing 'Please be careful around here. Do not touch anything. Thank you!'. Seto Kaiba knew his instincts to be right,he turned to look at a horrified Kisara,which had not been what he thought her expression would be. Kisara now stared at where she thought so deeply she would have sworn to the gods that she lived in,where her 'parents' awaited her and yet all that stood were piles of burnt masses.

"...I....I don't....."

"Care to explain me the truth?"

He stared coldly and that soon washed away upon the girl's saddened face. Kisara's mind was soon snapping,all she knew,all she held dearly as memories of spending quality and bonding time with her parents were seeming more like lies inside a watery crystal orb that kept many cracks hidden and it all seemed like the perfectly sewened lie into the mind. Soon that orb will shatter and so would she. She looked at Seto with tears forming in her eyes and embraced him in a hug as if trying or hoping to understand what everything that happened or never did was and who she was. He was taken back by that simple hug and allowed her to touch him, in return he slid one arm around her. I suppose..she can stay with me longer.

Nearly two streets away from the kaiba mansion walked the sinister yet oddly sexy yami no Bakura,who just so walked by a burger place where Yugi was dining in. Yami knew trouble was coming -Aibou...We best follow Bakura...aibou-  
Yugi on the other hand was a tad busy stuffing his face with the new delicious burger but then,who can blame him?

End of 5th chapter,wow,I wrote A LOT o.o;; I should have written more ,gonna try to work on the 6th,first...I want to thank EVERYONE who was reviewed this TT Seriously,i never knew i'd get so many comments Thank you all who have supported me,told me to update,those who threatened XD...like gutting me..Lol,i dont mind :3 It surely got me off my lazy ass. I admit I do make many mistakes,typos,errors,ect,my apologies uu; Once again,ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNASAN-for the reviews ;;!! stalks everyone and tackles them 


End file.
